


Got your leaving smile

by lachance



Series: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга 2020 [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Memory Loss, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: Самая красивая девушка в городе.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Series: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773562
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Got your leaving smile

Что ты делаешь, когда ты двадцатилетний придурок, который только что спас из лап мафии самую красивую девушку в городе? Ты бежишь с ней в худший угол Мексики, ведешь ее в самый дешевый дайнер, ты играешь ей самую пошлую и растиражированную песню о любви в истории.

Синатру.

Пэтси Клейн.

Sixpence None The Richer.

Что ты делаешь, когда тебе несколько миллиардов лет, и ты только что спас ее от повелителей времени, потому что если она не умрет, разорвется сама ткань времени и пространства, а ты действительно, действительно не можешь жить без нее?

Примерно то же самое.

Когда ты двадцатилетний придурок, ты играешь ей «Не могу перестать любить тебя», а потом целуешь в свете закатных лучей, и увозишь на своем мотоцикле куда-то, где вас никогда не найдут, и ее совсем не напрягает быть сюжетным ходом, наградой, фоном, на котором ты можешь выглядеть круто. Когда ты придурок постарше, ты кладешь ей ладонь на щеку. Ты кладешь ей ладонь на щеку, потому что это на самом деле все, что ты можешь себе позволить. Кожа гладкая. Юная. Движется под рукой, когда Клара улыбается. Ты стар, а она прекрасна; завтра ты будешь только старше, а она по-прежнему будет прекрасна.

Кантри? Любит ли она кантри? Не можешь вспомнить ничего из этого. Нет, у нее британский акцент, она должна была вырасти на The Beatles, она должна была… Она всегда умела тебя удивить, и ты не знаешь, почему знаешь это. Что бы любила та, что всегда могла тебя удивить? Она никогда не была здесь лишь для того, чтобы на ее фоне выглядеть круто, она была здесь, чтобы подавать карточки, безумные идеи, заставлять тебя думать, что ты делаешь, а потом — о своих ошибках. Так вот, любит ли она кантри?

Содовую?

Ровесников?

Или в пятнадцать лет она держала на стене портрет Марка Аврелия, потому что она из тех, кто может любить тысячелетние горы, тогда она точно должна любить кантри, любит ли она кантри? «Направь своих детей». Маккартни был бы для нее слишком молодым. Мэдчестер слишком шумным. Она могла бы любить классику, но посмотри на ее волосы, она не любит классику, _она должна любить_...

Путешествовать? До «Старой дороги» еще пара лет. Если ты в правильном времени. Если здесь все еще есть время, чтобы быть правильным или неправильным. Случайные аккорды. Во все времена с момента, как кто-то впервые придумал струнные, кто-то опускал на них пальцы и играл, не задумываясь, а потом давал мелодии имя, а потом она становилась историей, а история становилась песнями The Beatles. Ты опускаешь пальцы на струны. Что любит девочка, не успевшая на Мэдчестер? Что она любит, эта самая красивая девочка в городе, когда ты только что спас ее жизнь, и теперь сидишь напротив, вспоминая самые пошлые и растиражированные песни о любви?

Она точно любит истории.

Ты можешь рассказать одну.


End file.
